Walking Dead 66
"Fear the Hunters (Part 6)" is the 66th issue of ''The Walking Dead'' comic book series, published by Image Comics. It is the sixth and final part of the "Fear the Hunters" storyline. The story was written by Robert Kirkman with artwork by Charlie Adlard and grey tone coloring highlights by Cliff Rathburn. It was lettered by Rus Wooton. The issue was published with an October, 2009 cover date and carries a cover price of $2.99 per copy (US). Appearances Featured characters * Rick Grimes * Abraham Ford * Andrea * Carl Grimes * Dale * Glenn * Maggie Greene * Michonne * Sophia Supporting characters * Eugene Porter * Gabriel Stokes * Rosita Espinosa Antagonists * Albert * Charlie * Chris * David * Greg * Theresa Minor characters * Buttons Races * Humans Locations * Virginia Items * Axe * Katana * Rifle Miscellaneous * Burn victims * Cannibal * Church * Corpse * Gunshot victims * Horses * Shot in the head * Stabbings Notes & Trivia * This issue is reprinted in the Walking Dead, Volume 11: Fear the Hunters trade paperback, which was released on January 6th, 2010. It is also reprinted in the ''Walking Dead Compendium'', Volume Two hardcover collection, the ''Walking Dead, Book Six'' hardcover collection and the ''Walking Dead Omnibus'', Volume 3 collection. * This issue shipped to retailers on October 14th, 2009. * This issue had an estimated sales rank of $24,929. * This issue is partially adapted into the "Four Walls and a Roof" episode from season five of AMC's The Walking Dead. That episode is the final chapter of the "Terminus" storyline. * This is the forty-seventh and final appearance of Dale; dies in this issue. Put down by Andrea before he can reanimate. * This is the fourth and final appearance of Albert; dies in this issue. * This is the fourth and final appearance of Charlie; dies in this issue. * This is the fourth and final appearance of Chris; dies in this issue. * This is the fourth and final appearance of David; dies in this issue. * This is the fourth and final appearance of Greg; dies in this issue. * This is the fourth and final appearance of Theresa; dies in this issue. * Reference is made to Ben in this issue. Carl Grimes killed Ben in issue #61. * On the TV series, Buttons the horse appeared in episode 5x13, "Forget". Quotes * Chris: Please, I'm begging you here -- just move on. Leave us be and move on. We won't come after -- I promise. Just leave us here. You have my word. * Rick Grimes: Not what you were saying a few minutes ago. As I recall, you made it pretty clear that you planned on hunting all of my people down and eating them. You or us... remember? * Chris: Please? * Rick Grimes: Not going to work... but look on the bright side, we're probably not really going to eat you. * Gabriel Stokes: Rick, I don't-- * Rick Grimes: You may not want to be here for this, Gabriel. Put him on the picnic table. Recommended Reading See also External Links * * * * Category:Walking Dead Vol 1 Category:2009 comic book issues Category:Eric Stephenson/Editor-in-Chief Category:Robert Kirkman/Writer Category:Charlie Adlard/Penciler Category:Charlie Adlard/Inker Category:Cliff Rathburn/Colorist Category:Charlie Adlard/Cover artist Category:Charlie Adlard/Cover inker Category:Cliff Rathburn/Cover colorist Category:Rus Wooton/Letterer